1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to managing digital images, and more particularly, to providing a web based application that allows multiple users to review digital images on a web-based interface and tracks user review of the digital images.
2. Background
Digital cameras are commonly used in personal and professional situations. Progress in overall computing power has made digital cameras easy to use in various situations. Digital cameras today can be used as a quality inspection tool before a product is released, for example, before a car, aircraft or any other assembled/unassembled product is released. Another use of a digital camera is in sophisticated space programs. Before a rocket/space ship launch, all major assemblies/subassemblies are photographed and the photographs are then reviewed by various personnel for a final approval. Photo requirements for the launch are pre-determined.
Although fast and efficient digital cameras are available, the conventional imaging environment lacks an efficient software based solution that allows users to easily access stored digital images, review the images, approve/reject the images and generate an alert (for example, via email) when an image is rejected. Conventional systems may use a Microsoft Access based databases for managing stored digital images. However, such systems are not flexible or easy to use. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system that provides easy access to digital images where multiple users can review, approve and/or reject digital images.